


Ciche życie rzeczy: miecz i jego ludzie

by Filigranka



Series: Pięknych krain jest niemało, lecz najpiękniejsze z nich Vvardenfell [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Polski | Polish, archiwizujemy nasze rzeczy z AW, monolog, napisane /dekadę/ temu. wicie rozumicie idealne to to nie jest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawna, dawna rzecz, napisana prawie dekadę temu na AW (i to jest, oczywiście, ostrzeżenie). Jako rzecze tytuł - miecz i jego ludzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciche życie rzeczy: miecz i jego ludzie

Czy wiesz, czy wiesz, kim jestem? Gdy nucę ci zniewalającą pieśń o wojnie, o zapachu krwi, która ma słodki smak i pachnie jak żelazo, które ją wydobywa z ciała? O chrapliwych oddechach żołnierzy, którzy nie wrócą jutro do domów, bo stanęli na twojej drodze? O jęku rannych, śpiewie kruków nad ścierwami, krzykach bólu, woni śmierci, rozkładu... Tryumfu?  
            Posmakuj. Poczuj. Powąchaj. Popatrz. Usłysz moje strofy. Tutaj jestem. Już blisko, jeszcze dwa kroki.  
            Taaak... Dotknij. Uchwyć. Wypróbuj. Całkiem nieźle. Spójrzmy, co my tu mamy... Ty jesteś orkowym wojownikiem, silnym, zdrowym, dobrze władającym mieczem. Takim, co to jeszcze niejedną bitwę przeżyje. A ja? Ja jestem twoim przeznaczeniem, twoją chwałą, twoją sławą, twoim życiem, każdą twoją wygraną walką. Bliższym ci niż koszula ciału, niż rodzina, przyjaciele, skrupuły, zasady...  
            Coś więcej, coś więcej, dla hardego, acz zmęczonego walką umysłu? Niech pomyślę... Opowiem ci pieśń o przyszłych zwycięstwach i spełnię każde słowo. O gwałtach, mordach, łzach, pożodze. O ramieniu, które nie zna zmęczenia, o sercu, które nie zna litości. Ziszczę twoje marzenia. Nie pytaj, skąd je znam.  
            Ja jestem twoimi marzeniami.  
            Będziesz słynny w każdym zakątku świata. Jako ulubieniec wojny, wielki, wielki bohater. Niepokonany. Wspaniały. Zapewnię ci to, czego pożądam, lepką, czerwoną ciecz na ostrzu, przyspieszony oddech, adrenalinę pulsującą w żyłach. Całe Tamriel pozna twoje imię. Nie pytaj, skąd je znam.  
            Ja jestem twym imieniem.  
            Nie pytaj, kim jestem. Spytaj, kim jesteśmy. Ork i jego miecz. Miecz i jego Ork.  
            Możesz się nazywać Umbra. Nie musisz dziękować.

Nucę swoją pieśń, pieśń wiedzy, władzy i podboju. Dla ciebie, magu, dla ciebie, o wielki, o mądry, dla ciebie, najsprytniejszy, najostrożniejszy z panów tego świata. Czy wiesz, jaką mogę dać ci potęgę, jaką sławę? Chwałę oświeconego zdobywcy, wykształconego despoty, subtelnego tyrana. Ludzie nazwą cię dobrotliwym władcą, bo ocalisz z płomieni mądre księgi i zabronisz ruszać kół rysowanych przez uczonych. A potem wcielisz w życie zalecenia z opasłych tomów, by zaznać czci, tobie, tylko tobie należnej.  
            Dzięki mnie. Wykonam całą brudną, trudną tudzież żmudną robotę za ciebie. Nie dlatego, żebym sądził, iż nie podołasz. Przecież zwyciężyłeś tego orka, a to wystarczy za dowód.  
            Nie pytaj komu. Czyja opinia może mieć znaczenie? Przecież nie tych małych, marnych, głupich istot, które do dziś nie zdały sobie sprawy z twojego geniuszu. Nie, żebym uważał się za wiele lepszą od nich, przy tobie, o mądry, wszyscy jesteśmy jeno robakami... Jednakże ja rozpoznałem twą gwiazdę, sam więc przyznaj, czy nie przynależę do wąskiego kręgu rozsądnych? Ponawiam tedy pytanie: czyja opinia może mieć dla ciebie, o wielki, znaczenie? Komu potrzebny dowód?  
            Tylko ja się liczę. Podążaj drogą, którą ci wskaże, a spełnię każdy sen błogi... Tylko daj mi się uśpić, moją najsłodszą z kołysanek, trzymaną specjalnie dla ciebie, przecież nawet najpotężniejsi potrzebują odpoczynku. Będę twoim wytchnieniem, będę twoim doradcą, będę twoim cieniem, marzeniem, myślą, widmem...  
            Imieniem. Umbra. Dostojne imię dla szacownej osoby.  
            Co? Co robisz? Panie! Słuchaj, nucę swą pieśń, wielką i starą, i zmienną, nie możesz!... Wołam cię, łaknę, pragnę poczuć ciepło czyjejś dłoni, nie czyń tak okrutnie, wielkim to nie przystoi, pragnę uczuć, pragnę umysłów, nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj, w tych zimnych wodach, nie rób tego! Moja melodia, usłysz ją, wróć!;

Brzeg się oddala, razem z nim słowa. Myśli. Jaźń, roztopiona w morzu. Co to jest „jaźń”? Tracę wyrazy, tracę melodię! Żeby choć ból... Ale i on odchodzi, pustka, pustka, zieleń, błękit, szarawa żółć, to wszystko ma nazwy... Jakie? Woda, niebo, piasek, woda, niebo, piasek, cień jakiegoś stworzenia nad morzem – umiałem nucić imię tego stworzenia, a teraz pustka, pustka w głowni! Czucie umyka, słowa odchodzą, gorsza od śmierci jest taka pustka! Krew, krew, łaknę krwi, łaknę duszy, żeby wpleść się w nią, żeby uchroniła mnie, żeby dała mi formę... Krwi i umysłu mi trzeba – co to jest „umysł”? Woda, niebo, piasek, cień, krew, dusza, pustka – może nie zapomnę – woda, niebo, piasek, cień, krew, dusza, pustka, woda, niebo, piasek, cień, krew, dusza, pustka, woda, niebo, piasek, cień, krew, dusza, pustka, woda, niebo, piasek, cień, krew, pustka – coś jeszcze, było coś jeszcze, ale co, coraz trudniej słowić się – rozpad, rozkład, koniec – roz-pad? Roz–kład? Co to? Woda, niebo, piasek, cień, krew, pustka, woda, niebo, piasek, cień, krew, pustka, woda, niebo, piasek, cień, krew, pustka, woda, niebo, piasek, cień, krew, pustka, woda, niebo, cień, krew, pustka...

Woda... Krew... Pustka... Krew... Pustka... Krew... Pustka... Krew...Pustka.

Pustka. Błękit. Zieleń. Brąz. Cień nad wodą. Błękit. Zieleń. Brąz. Cień. Czerwień? Krew! O! Kropli, jednej kropli na ostrzu, aż do głowni, mieć, w sobie – pić! Chłeptać! Popijać! Sączyć! Ssać! Siorbać! Ciągnąć! Chlapać! Cedzić! Chlusnąć! Golnąć! Słowa, słowa, słowa, zdania, ileż, cały natłok, tłum, harmider – hałas – wielość – miasto – ludzie – dusze – umysły – woda, niebo, piasek, cień, krew, dusza, pustka – nie, nie ma już pustki, moje rozproszone myśli powracają... Roztopiony w morzu, daremnie poszukujący rozumu, który nada kształt, trafiający na ryby i wodorosty, głuchy, głupi i niemy, pusty – ooo! To było straszne, ale już nie powróci. Melodia, imiona rzeczy, wszystko z powrotem moje. Radość niewysłowiona, wiedzieć, znać granice, jak powrót z dna szaleństwa! Bijcie w podwodne dzwony nadobne Dreughy, stawajcie na warcie silne rekinołaki, otom JEST. Znowu. Jak zawsze patetyczny, jak zawsze liryczny, jak zawsze podły, jak zawsze ja. Oto mielizna, oto brzeg, oto istoty rozumne. Krew i dusza. Oto, czego mi teraz potrzeba, krwi i duszy. Kiedy krzyknie który, przebity, wysoko, jak w chwili rozkoszy, mnie zaspokaja, całuję rany, zlizuję z nich krew, a w chwilę później znowu pożądam... Jak dobrze jest pragnąć ponownie!

Miła moja panno, panno moja złota, usłysz mój głos słodki, który ciebie woła – balladę ci zanucę, pieśń o przygodzie, jak z baśni, jak z legend, jak z historii o odważnym Tiberze Septimie, o przystojnym i szlachetnym Pelinalu Whitestrake’u. Będziesz ich główną bohaterką. Czy widzisz, czy wyobrażasz to sobie – nie: prosta, choć silna, dziewczyna przy kowadle, marząca o wielkich czynach, chowająca w sercu złość lub gniew – ale: ty w lśniącej zbroi, piękna, dumna mężyna, broniąca słabych, wbijająca pewną dłonią miecz w serca łotrów.  
          Widzisz już oczyma duszy swojej? Wyobrażenie kształtujesz do cudownej melodii? Czyż nie jest ono wspaniałe, czyż cię nie pociąga? Tak, po tysiąckroć tak, mówisz. Nie pytaj, skąd znam twoje myśli, młoda damo, przyszły rycerzu – jestem w końcu zaklętym mieczem, takim jak w balladach, które nucą bardowie. Do ciebie przyszedłem, w twe spracowane ręce trafiłem, bo jeno ty byłaś godna, z nakazu Dziewiątki, mnie trzymać. Tylko najmożniejsi, najmężniejsi z wojowników walczyli mną wcześniej. Skoro dotykasz teraz mojej głowni, znak to widomy, że i tobie los taki jest przeznaczony – i pragniesz go. A zresztą, czy szczęśliwym wyrokom bogów sprzeciwiać się wypada?  
           Niepewnaś jeszcze, nie wiesz, co czynić należy? Sądzisz, iż bez porady mnie zesłano? Przymknij oczy, wsłuchaj się w moją melodię, a wszystko wnet pojmiesz. Odkryję przed tobą drogę do chwały, ścieżkę czynów heroicznych, tylko słuchaj, słuchaj mojej pieśni, jak tylu wcześniej... A zapewniam cię, że spełnię twe pragnienia, zgodnie z życzeniem Dziewiątki, oczywiście. Zapadnij tedy w słowa, w muzykę, którą gram, zapadnij w nią i zostań w niej, wtedy wszystko się samo ułoży.  
           Nie znasz mojego imienia, wszak każdy miecz zaklęty ma swoje imię? Słuchaj, słuchaj, samo do cię przyjdzie, a wraz z nim, twoje, nowe, dostojniejsze, w sam raz dla dzielnej dziewoi... Wszystko się stanie, jeno wyjmij z głowy własne myśli, które hamują na drodze ku wieczystej glorii, pozwól mi być ci, napomnieniem, głosem bogów, westchnieniem, myślą, cieniem.  
           Umbra. Czyż nie jest idealne?


End file.
